Trakeena's Children
by Dash master 48
Summary: "Children are the keys of paradise." - Eric Hoffer. A dangerous world, with young half-bugs lost in it. Not what she wanted. Rated T cos paranoid. It might look bad (I assure you it is not a trollfic), and I was distracted while writing the first bit up, but I'll try to make it better as I go along.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a plot bunny that has been on the brain over the past 78 or so hours, so I decided to give it a go.**

 **It's based on a story which was a DBZ and PR Crossover, but since I'm not the greatest DBZ expert in the world, its sequel which I am writing is, as you can see, just a standalone PR thing. And it's insanely different from that too.**

 **On one hand, while the original story was depressing (and this one might also be depressing at times), this one will mostly go for a tone that's happy but at the same time kind of dramatic.**

 **On the other, it won't cause pain. Hopefully.**

 **This takes place in 2008 while the Jungle Fury gang were doing their thing. There will be plenty of former Rangers joining us too, but the main focus will be on the titular children.**

 **That's about all for now. Buckle in, and get ready for a very different kind of adventure...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters (except Trakeena's kids... partly) belong to me. The Land of The Dead is taken from Power Rangers Galaxy Warriors by alexrusso89 (its individual locations are mine), and the story this story is based on (One More Last Stand!) is by Garfieldfan23.**

She was rather stunned at how this happened. Not that she wasn't keeping an eye on them, more like she didn't quite know why they left.

But she needed to remember how on that fateful day in 2004 she hatched them.

 **February 2004**

 **In The Land of The Dead**

Trakeena always though it was a busy place in the Graven Tavern. Monsters and villains alike were pouring drinks and chatting about all the battles they had faced over the years. Something just felt wrong about sitting there, trying to look as cheerful as she could, while villains chatted all around her.

"Hello, lady." Rito greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." Trakeena replied, looking at the skeletal being with bored interest.

"You seem a bit fed up. Life getting the upper hand on ya?" Rito asked.

"Nothing, it's just the eggs that came into existence a long time ago seemed to be a sign... like the eggs appeared to set up something." Trakeena responded.

"It's probably going to be nothing special, like those Power Eggs Sis kept whining about." Rito shrugged. "Traks, what's the worst that could happen!?"

"It just makes me suspicious." Trakeena responded.

"Why don't you go back and have a look at them?" Rito suggested. "Hatched or not hatched, nothing bad will come. Trust me."

Looking at him, the half-insect nodded. "I'll go and check." She got up and left.

On her way through the town to investigate the eggs, she thought about how her plans to drain life force from Mariner Bay's civilians were thwarted by the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and... the Galaxy Rangers. Her enemies for her time as a villain, the ones who seemed unbeatable with how impressive their fighting became.

But the Power Rangers were not invincible. Trakeena couldn't help but feel as if something... happened. And she would be right.

Reaching her house in the village, she stormed inside and saw that the seven eggs were still intact.

"Oh well." Trakeena sighed in disappointment, and was about to leave when...

The eggs started to crack. It was both a gross and mesmerising sight, to see the eggs opening up at long last.

The creatures which emerged looked... odd. They each seemed to be a bug-human like her, but were a lot smaller, and more slimy and rough.

"Um, hello." Trakeena spoke to the creatures.

"Mummy?" Asked the child in the yellow egg, struggling to climb out because of her weight.

Trakeena gazed over the group of six and smiled. This was a rather interesting development for sure, and she'd be the right mother for these children.

But then she frowned. She had gotten seven eggs, the seventh in a pool of water. Rushing over to the pool, she looked in and saw the egg had not yet hatched, which brought concern.

Why did the other six hatch when this one didn't?

Putting that question aside for now, Trakeena turned to the bugs.

"Mummy is here." She spoke.

 **Present Day**

The children grew up. No longer were they the rough, ugly slime covered hatchlings from before. They now were a lot more prettier, but still young and naive.

And somehow, they had left the Land of The Dead.

The footprints lead out of the house and into the special well that was said to allow certain villains to travel to the human world. Why she did not know, but if she was to find them, she'd have to go after them.

But she couldn't. Not yet.

She needed to write something first. Heading back inside, she quickly wrote it up, addressed it to Tommy Oliver, then ran back out to drop the letter into the well.

She could only hope he'd get it.

 **A/N: Sorry if this was really bad, I was sort of distracted. Might rewrite it if you guys want me to.**

 **So yeah, this is basically my own thing so try not to complain if I got some things wrong. I also kept the kids' appearances a secret because I'm going to be revealing them in later chapters.**

 **I promise this'll get better. Don't forget to review.**

 **Next time, Andros and Zhane go on one of their sabbaticals to Earth, but inside Angel Grove a sleeping amber moth will awaken.**

 **See you later,**

 **~Dash**


	2. Sleeps For Ages

**A/N: So we're back for more Trakeena's Children! As indicated by my new list on my profile, I'm currently working on this. Trust me, it'll get better.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we, along with Andros and Zhane, meet the first Insect Child. She's a bit sleepy but still friendly (and as we'll see doesn't really get the concept of traffic lights).**

 **Let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters (except Trakeena's kids... partly) belong to me. The Land of The Dead is taken from Power Rangers Galaxy Warriors by alexrusso89 (its individual locations are mine), and the story this story is based on (One More Last Stand!) is by Garfieldfan23. Also thanks to DragonEmperor999 for the outfit this chapter's Insect Child wears.**

"I don't know about this, Zhane..."

"Come on Andros, it's just for a weekend!"

The stripy haired alien from KO-35 looked at his friend in concern. He hadn't been able to contact Karone again for years, or the Galaxy Rangers for that matter. It was really starting to scare him, moreso than losing Ashley or anyone else who he worked with back during the fight against Astromena.

"I'm just scared that seeing the place will bring back horrible memories of the Countdown." Andros sighed. "Are you sure we should go?"

Zhane nodded. "I don't think Ashley has much going on, we could stay with her. I'll check when we get there."

Andros smiled slightly as Zhane told DECA where they were going to land and the Astro Megaship Mark II set off.

 **Down in Angel Grove...**

The traffic was, as always, chaotic. The cars sped around as people crossed the roads and headed to their jobs.

And yet, nobody seemed to notice the sleeping girl on the traffic light that was stationed in a particularly busy intersection. She was part human with the legs, head and white hair, but the torso was that of a moth's, coloured amber and slightly shaggy with a pair of wings that she was using to snuggle up, not to mention a pair of antennae. She was clad in a red and amber shirt with a blue collar, a denim jacket, and amber leather trousers and boots. She didn't seem to mind the noise of the hubbub.

Until a loud car horn awoke her. Yawning, she stretched and slowly sat up so she was sitting on top of the traffic light. Looking down, she could see the light change colour from red, to her colour, to green.

Looking at the light made the girl woozy. Light always made her dizzy and unable to control herself. It was why she loved to sleep.

' _I don't...I want mummy back..._ ' she thought in a daze, leaning over to see more of the light, when she fell.

The young girl's wings helped her land softly on the floor, sitting down and looking at two lights that were in front of her, on a thing with two wheels.

The light changed from red, to amber, to green, and the car started off again.

Suddenly, the girl felt herself be carried away, as a being with long hair had got her in his arms. The being looked down in a mix of relief and surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded softly as the two sat on a bench next to another being with shorter hair that was fluffier.

"That was a close one." The other being said, before he gasped lightly. "She looks like a moth, Andros."

"That's because I am a moth." The girl said. "I like being one, I love sleeping all day."

"Then if you're a moth, you mustn't like the light." Andros deduced.

"Yes, mummy taught me that light makes me dizzy." The moth's eyes seemed to be very unfocused. "What's your friend's name, Andros?"

The name seemed to give some kind of weird familiarity, but that didn't really matter.

"I'm Zhane." The fluffy haired being said. "What's yours?"

"Dustwing..."

"Zhane, go call Ashley."

Zhane nodded at the Red Space Ranger's command and went over to a nearby phonebooth. Andros smiled as he cradled Dustwing in his arms.

"When we get where we are going, you'll be able to sleep in the dark again. Promise." He said.

' _This Andros is being a nice man. Mummy said strangers are bad, though..._ ' Dustwing thought, yawning as she closed her eyes for a little nap, and to get away from the light.

"Ashley said we can bring her." Zhane reported as he walked back.

"Let's get going." Andros said as the two continued on their way, Dustwing sleeping softly.

As they walked, Andros couldn't help but stroke Dustwing. She was cute, but who was this mummy she spoke of?

 **A/N: And that's it for now!**

 **So we've got our first Insect Child! Her name is Dustwing, and she's a moth girl who dislikes lights and enjoys sleeping. The natural light (sunlight) is a thing she can deal with...most of the time.**

 **Fun Fact: The outfit she's wearing, as well as the ones for the other kids, is flexible and made of a material which looks like denim, leather etc but is actually as soft as cotton. It's to make sure the kids' bodies are covered without the material being itchy and also ensure they can move around freely.**

 **Don't forget to review! I appreciate reviews so much!**

 **Next time, a council of villains confront Trakeena about the vanishing of her children, Dustwing is taken to Ashley's apartment and Tommy receives the letter. Look forward to it!**

 **See you next time,**

 **~Dash**


End file.
